The Elevator
by kbpluto
Summary: For the last ten years, she has seen him on the elevator.  She does not know his name or his occupation.  This week might just be different.
1. Monday

"You know, where I come from, elevators are sort of this aphrodisiac."

Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, Private Practice.

**Monday**

Every morning, my mother calls me on my way to work. She wants to make sure that I am alive since I am a single woman living in Tokyo. She asks about my plans for the day, my hopes and dreams, etc. And she always leaves the conversation off by saying I really should get married. I frown every time. I know this conversation word for word. It is like the memorable words of Jane Austen and the lips of George Clooney. Now that is always effortless memorization. If only I had a George Clooney. It is never enough for our mothers. I wished it were enough. I went to college, graduated with honors, and even had a steady boyfriend for awhile. But time always passes on and things are constantly changing. I am still working for the same company, although I have moved to different floors. And actually supervise my own division. I mean who else has a comfortable salary, nice little apartment, and a beautiful kitty to boot. I don't see the man problem. I don't have to clean up after one or be completely selfless with my schedule. I can just be...I hate reality. If I had a reality with a comfortable salary, nice apartment, kitty cat, and a George Clooney, that would be wonderful. But I hate reality and reality hates me. Apparently I ask for too much. So this morning like every morning for the last 10 years, my mother calls me. And she calls me while I am on the elevator. And I hate talking on the elevator. Every one can hear your conversation. Apparently I have too much of a life. My life is an enigma to those on the 40th. I do my job, pay my taxes, and go home. I don't bring my home to work and my work to home. No I am much more sophisticated then that; I come to work on the weekends and stay late hours so no one can see me. So when my mothers yapping on the phone about how much I need a husband and a more meaningful life that would involve giving her grandkids, my fellow employees all of the sudden have nothing to talk about. By the time my mother finishes off her usual rambles, the elevator opens on the 12th revealing in a certain dark haired man with blue eyes. I don't know his name. I can only smile and nod my head pleasantly. I have every day for the last 10 years. This is my George Clooney. But I won't dare tell or let on. He is always quiet but well mannered. He has manners. He says please and thank you. He is so gorgeous that I am constantly making goggling eyes at him without him noticing. Sometimes I see a twinkle in his eyes when he glances my way. Or maybe it is the glare from the lighting in the elevator. Oh well I can have an imagination. And with his physique I have a field day. My day has been made. I think that is why my mother's phone calls never bother me. I know that in the morning, I will see my George Clooney. It is my caffeine. And it is my downer. Today I looked at him. Tomorrow I might even find out his name.


	2. Tuesday

"An ELEVATOR SPEECH is a progressively-revealed conversational answer to the question (What do you do?) that you deliver in such a way that people want you to keep talking."

" How to Deliver a Memorable" Elevator Speech by Brian Walter

**Tuesday**

My mother calls me this morning. She is bubbly and taking on and on about my sister's achievements. She doesn't state any of the memorable facts or concerns. My sister is giving her a grandchild. I am very happy for my sister and for me. Now my mother can stop calling every morning. It wouldn't be so bad if she switched it up. You know at lunch or any other time. But she always calls in the morning and when I am on the elevator. Now this morning is so different I am nervous. First my mother and then, well my George Clooney just stepped in again from the 12th floor. It is just me and my George Clooney for a floor or two. And I am proud of myself. I say Good Morning without visibly drooling. Mr. Clooney only nods. He is paying more attention to his PDA then to me. I wished he would. I wished I knew his name. So while others are coming onto the elevator I feel less nervous. I can watch him out of the corner of my eye easier with more people outside his peripheral view. See I have a plan!! Yes I have a plan. This is my version of sex. Well I call it elevator sex. Hey some people have porno or phone sex. I have elevator sex. Okay if only the bleach blond with horrible roots would more a little more to the left I swear I could see his butt better. But no! She just won;t move. Apparently she doesn't know that his is my George Clooney. I mean come on! Get your own George Clooney!!! Okay I have had way too much coffee and I should not have had that donut but I really need to see his butt! It would make my day go by so much easier than yesterday. I hear the ding again and it is my stop. The doors open and I am ready to make my grand exit through sophistication and style. Of course, my name isn't Tsukino Usagi for nothing. My pretty shoe got stuck in the crack of the door and my George Clooney got a good look at my thong. I am pretty sure of it because he was grinning like a Cheshire cat after he helped my shoe. Oh and me. What a man. He knows a woman's priorities. God is always first, shoes second, and then me. But today is different. And apparently this Tuesday is the best and worst day of my life. He asked me if I was alright, what my name is and then he told me the best thing I have heard ever.

"It is nice to finally know fit the face to the name, Ms. Tsukino. I am Chiba Mamoru."

And then it his me, The VP of the company has just seen my thong! Apparently Tuesday is the best and worst day of the week by far!


	3. Wednesday

"The Law of Attraction is working constantly, with or without your consent."

Editor's Choice Magazine.

Wednesday

My mother has not called me today. I feel very lonely and unloved. Please do not tell her that. My elevator ride was absent of George Clooney. I even made sure that I wore proper underwear! But no George Clooney or Chiba Mamoru. Hmm….Chiba Mamoru….Chiba Usagi……Chiba Mamoru and Usagi……

Two knocks on my door snap me out of my daydream. I yell come in and He comes in. Chiba Mamoru, my George Clooney. It has been everyday on the elevator until today that I have seen him without knowing his name or his profession. These things aren't a bit odd for a person like me. I am very quiet and to myself. My supervisor always tells me to be more vocal. In fact I would have advanced quicker if I talked to people. But I only talk to my mom and to my kitty. Hey it is not sad it is reality!

Chiba Mamoru steps in with a pleasant look on his face. I am thanking God that I am sitting down and he is next to the door. I am still recovering from the elevator incident. He says he has reviewing some of my work and likes my ideas. He is not sure of some things but he is sure I can work them out. Chiba Mamoru, VIP of the company is giving me positive feedback and constructive criticism. It is well known that the company was saved by our VIP 15 years ago from the former CEO who embezzled billions of dollars from the company. Chiba Mamoru was appointed the new CEO but he didn't take the job. He wanted the VIP job so that he could take care of the company and its assets which to him included his employees. And he has always visiting employees and people are always telling me about him. I just have never been introduced to him. I have worked here for 10 years and I never knew that my George Clooney was him. I am such a blond! And I hate that expression.

"Ms. Tsukino?"

Oops I am daydreaming again. I smile politely with a confused look on my face. I think I heard him right I just wasn't sure.

"Ms. Tsukino, I am interested in opening a new position. I would like you to take be a Regional Vice President. This would mean a bigger salary, more work load, and at least 200 employees to supervise."

I am utterly shocked. He like my ideas! He knew my name! I was getting a promotion. And I knew his name.

I answer my profound gratitude and blush for my shock. At this point he is studying me with open interest. I might have found it rude but it could always be my imagination. Does he even know that he is looking me like that?

Apparently he does because he asks if he can take me to lunch.

Wednesday is a good day too.


	4. Thursday

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads this story. I am not a big writer. But I have had this story in my head for awhile. I love Sailor Moon and I love to read its fan fiction. So I decided to write this. I am trying not to go into much into the personal lives of Usagi and Mamoru too much. I really am focusing on the events of the elevator and how it is and will affect their lives. That is why the story will be a little short. I have some ideas for a spin off that will I dive into more seriously.

With much moonie love, Kbpluto

"What stops me from having my desire?"

Editor's Choice Magazine

Thursday

Every morning I make a cup of coffee and make it to work by 7:15am. I have for the last 10 years. It gives me one hour and forty five minutes to do my work on the 12th floor before leaving for my office on the top floor. I always pick the elevator to the very left. She will be on that elevator. Every day for the last 10 years at exactly 9:00 am she is on the elevator talking on her cell phone to her mother. I always stand right in front of the elevator so that I can watch her out of the corner of my eye. I don't talk to her. I don't know how. Funny I can talk to anyone in the world but this one woman of my dreams. This week has been weird. It started off fine. Monday she was having the same lecture from her mother. Tuesday however was a different lecture. I noticed she was a little upset but plastered a smile on her face anyway. I know her like the back of my hand and I have never introduced myself to her. It took me 2 years to get the nerve to find out her name and ever since I have been smitten with Tsukino Usagi. As we are going up and she is going through the doors, the best thing all week happened. She tripped and I introduced myself. On Wednesday, I purposefully took a different elevator 15 minutes earlier and watched her from my office. In my office I can see the security camera views of the elevator. I wanted to see if she would notice my absence. And from the look on her face, I think she did. So I got up the nerve to do what I should have done 6years ago. I went to her office and promoted her. See I should have promoted her earlier. She is a great worker and because I am so nervous around her I just couldn't promote her. But Wednesday was a great day. I promoted her and asked her to lunch.

So here I am at 9:00 on the dot stepping into the elevator to see Tsukino Usagi. She is on the phone with twinkling eyes when she sees me. She tells her mom that she has to go as I am saying Good morning. I don't think I even heard her mother refuse Usagi-San's excuse. We chat lightly about our day and she before she gets off to her floor, I ask her to dinner. She says yes. And I take back what I said about Wednesday. Apparently Thursday is the best day of all.

This morning was great. My phone call from my mother was interrupted by my

George Clooney….Chiba Mamoru. Yesterday was like the beginning of a fantasy. Today is filled with more to come. I have a dinner date! So maybe I will get the comfortable salary, cozy apartment, kitty, and Chiba Mamoru. Oh well, tomorrow is another day. I better take this one day at a time.


	5. Friday

**Friday**

I am on the phone with my mother. Today I am doing the talking and she is doing the listening. It is a very good change. For the first time in my life, the elevator doesn't seem so bad. The music and my coworkers are nice. It is great to be on cloud nine in OUR elevator. Last night we had decided it would be always referred to as OUR elevator. Even if we stayed friends, this experience of hide and seek with each other the past ten years will always be special. I have this feeling things between us will blossom. He met my cat last night and he didn't even seem to mind my George Clooney memorabilia next to my bed. Oh you ask about how he saw my bed do you. Now I thought I was slow! We talked about ourselves and found out we already knew a lot of details. We came to realize what a waste the last ten years of elevator sex has been. It is much better in the flesh. Maybe we should get a folded up bed for the elevator…..

Friday, One Year later

Since the greatest Thursday ever, Mamo-chan and I meet outside the building for coffee at 6:30 am every morning. I am so in love! We part ways at 7:15 am. We both always finish work early and meet later on for dinner. This has been a great year. I like my new routine. I do not need the elevator so much anymore. Mamo-chan and I are already talking about getting married and moving in together. Apparently Friday is still the best day of the week!

Two years later on a Monday

Chiba Mamoru and Usagi are leaving work to pick up their newborn from her first day at grandmother's house. Usagi has just returned from maternity leave. As the Chibas are making their way down the elevator they notice in the corner of their eyes that Aino Minako has the same look for a man with white blond hair. They both smile. Later that night, Usagi tells Mamoru that she hopes that their elevator sex is a quickie since their sex lasted a good 10 years. Mamoru laughs. Ever since that evening in the elevator, Mamoru had decided to introduce his new coworker Kunzite to Minako the very next day.

The End

Thank you for reading!!! Sorry it was short, but I had to get this story out of my head!


End file.
